


The Loneliness

by phoenixphreek



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixphreek/pseuds/phoenixphreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently no one ships these two beautiful pieces of man together, so I thought we could start the ship? This is a smutty story about Jake and Fitz in the military getting lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loneliness

Fitzgerald Grant collapsed on to his cot in a disappointing attempt to find comfort. It didn’t have the cushion-ey reprieve he was looking for. He missed having a real bed. He was on the fourth year of his term for the United States Navy. He hadn’t slept on a warm, soft, comforting bed in over three years. He hadn’t been warm, soft or comfortable in over three years. He expected when he enlisted that it would be hard – he’d miss his friends, he’d miss his family, he’d miss girls – but he never thought he’d miss the basic luxuries of humanity.  
“You look like you’re having a moment.”  
The words pried Fitz’ eyes open. Standing over his cot was Jake Ballard. His fellow lieutenant was looking down on him. He had a slight smirk on his face. Jake was the only person on their cruise ship Fitz called a friend. They served the entirety of their terms thus far together: boot camp, shore duty, sea duty and they had even flown combat missions together.  
“I was. Up until you ruined it. Thanks for that,” Fitz sat up on his cot as he spoke.  
“Eh,” Jake shrugged and sat down next to him, “that’s what I’m here for.”  
“To ruin my life?”  
“To keep things easy. If you start getting depressed you’ll just drag me down with you.”  
“Depressed? Who said I was getting depressed?”  
“Or were you just laying there and thinking ever so solemnly about what you were going to eat for dinner?”  
Fitz looked down. “Does it ever get to you? How… alone we are here?”  
“I’m offended Fitz. Alone? I thought I was being a solid friend,” Jake said, his voice dripping with the usual sarcasm that Fitz hated. “Making fun of superior officers behind their backs. Guessing what’s actually in the supposed food the cafeteria gives us. Push-up contests. Basketball. And you’re what? Lonely?”  
“You know what I mean,” Fitz looked back up at him. “Don’t you miss the real world? Kind people, having fun, warm beds…”  
“I miss sex,” Jake added bluntly.  
“God, I miss sex.”  
“Grant!” Another voice came from the door. Jake and Fitz were on their feet at once, standing tall with perfect posture. A lieutenant commander marched in front of them. “Dorm C is out on mission. Clean it. Now.”  
“Yes sir,” Fitz said.  
“Ballard,” the lieutenant commander directed at Jake.  
“Yes sir,” Jake answered.  
“Make yourself useful.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The lieutenant commander turned and left the room as quickly as he entered it. The two lieutenants stood still for a reasonable amount of time before they looked at each other and laughed.  
“I can’t tell which one of us he hates more,” Fitz said.  
“You better get to cleaning. Now,” Jake said, mocking their superior officer.  
“Yeah. What ‘useful’ task will you be doing?”  
“A very useful solo relieving tactic.” Fitz looked at him confused. “I’m gonna jack off Fitz.”  
“Sorry I asked,” Fitz said, turning to gather a few things from his nightstand.  
“Have fun scrubbing,” Jake said and headed towards the door. “Fitz,” he said after turning back around to face him from the doorway, “I do get it. The loneliness.”  
…  
Fitz’ uniform was stained at the knees. He was on all fours scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain on the floor of Dorm C. He had been replaying his conversation with Jake the entire time he had been cleaning. The loneliness. In the time he knew Jake, the man was rarely serious. And he was never sincere. When he turned around and told Fitz that he understood, he was. There was no sarcastic tone or snarky face. It was heartfelt. Fitz didn’t know what to make of it.  
“How come every time I walk in a room you have serious-face?”  
Fitz looked up to once again see Jake standing over him with a half smirk.  
“How come you won’t leave me alone?”  
Jake laughed. “Cause you don’t want me to. Besides I thought you could use my help.”  
“What about your self relieving… solo stress… tactic plans?”  
“Solo relieving tactic,” Jake corrected him. “It wasn’t really working out; probably because I felt bad leaving you by yourself.”  
Fitz threw an extra sponge, and it hit Jake right in the chest. The younger lieutenant caught it as it was falling to the floor. “Then get on your knees, Jake.”  
“That’s the plan.” Jake walked towards Fitz, stopping just in front of him. He dropped the sponge as his hands reached for Fitz’ arms. Fitz looked up at him confused. The next thing he knew Jake had him pulled up on to his feet in front of him.  
“Jake, what are you doing?”  
“Not missing sex anymore.”  
Then their lips were together; Jake’s pressing forward with confidence, Fitz’ stunned into paralysis. Fitz’ whole body was frozen. His thoughts ceased. Jake’s hands soothingly slid all the way up his arms. His hands worked into Fitz’ dark hair. He stepped in, closing the distance between their bodies and increasing the heat. His lips remained insistent against the taller man’s. Then everything got to Fitz: the talented lips on him, the gently rough hands pulling at his hair, the heat, everything. Everything he had missed. It all felt amazing. His hands were immediately on Jake’s face. He kissed him back with pure hunger. Their lips moved together vigorously. Fitz’ tongue begged for entrance that it was at once granted. He explored his friend’s mouth. Jake sucked a moan out of Fitz. He played with his tongue with his own before returning the favor and invading Fitz’ mouth. The two dueled for dominance, happily surprised that neither would back down.  
Jake’s mouth was gone then. His whole head was gone as he instantly fell to his knees. Fitz looked down as Jake’s hands worked his pants off. They fell around his ankles, leaving Fitz’ semi-hard cock only covered by boxers and inches away from Jake’s face. The younger began to lightly stroke up and down the length through the thin layer of fabric. He looked up at Fitz as he did it. Their eyes met and Fitz’ urged Jake to continue. Jake pulled the boxers down and Fitz sprung free. Jake grabbed it at the base with confidence. He gave it a few tentative strokes. He watched Fitz’ pleasure racked face. He continued to stroke the now completely hard cock as he pressed a kiss to the head. That earned him a moan from his friend. He placed another and another.  
“Jake, please just do it,” Fitz rough voice came. Jake smiled up at him.  
“Okay, bossy.”  
Jake began working his mouth all the way down Fitz’ length. Fitz’ breath was heavy. Jake’s sucked hard when he had it most of the cock in his mouth. With treacherous slowness he pulled his mouth off the cock and back forward again. He continued at the slow place. His tongue swirled around the head every time he pulled back.  
“Fuck, have you done this before?” Fitz said between breaths.  
Jake’s only response was an unintelligible moan around the girth. Fitz’ hands fell to the back of Jake’s head, running through the shaved hair there. Jake sped up. He bobbed up and down on Fitz’ cock as fast he could. Fitz’ came undone. He moaned uncontrollably. He broke out in a sweat. His knees nearly buckled. Jake’s free arm wrapped around his waist, supplying some support as he sucked with renewed vigor.  
“Fuck fuck fuck, Jake Jake Jake. I’m gonna—I’m…”  
Jake pulled off of him. He worked his own pants off enough to free his own aching prick. He stood in front of Fitz and reconnected their lips. Their kiss was sloppied by their urgency to come. Jake grabbed Fitz’ cock and began pumping it fiercely. It took Fitz a second to realize what was happening then he responded by grabbing Jake’s cock and giving it the same, fast, rough treatment. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths but refusing to separate.  
“Jake!” Fitz yelled, finally breaking their mouth-to-mouth contact as he came in hard spurts all over Jake’s shirt. His vision went blurry as Jake stroked him through his orgasm. He tried, failingly, to catch his breath.  
“Don’t leave me hanging here, buddy.” Jake’s words pulled him back in to the present, where he had gone still. He was just holding Jake’s erection.  
“Never,” Fitz said with a wink. His hand went to work again, furiously tugging on Jake. His mouth traveled to Jake’s jaw. He kissed and sucked up and down the jaw line. “Come for me,” he whispered hoarsely into his friend’s ear.  
“Fuck!” Jake exploded. His come shot out, showering over Fitz’ shirt. “Wouldn’t have you pegged as such a dirty talker Fitzgerald,” Jake said, short of breath, as Fitz’ hand slowly continued to milk him.  
“I wouldn’t have you pegged for being so good at sucking cock.”  
“I have many secrets,” Jake smiled.  
Fitz looked down around them to see their come had dripped to the floor. “Well that was a little counter productive.”  
Jake followed his gaze. “That much come? That’s nothing but productive.”  
Fitz shook his head with a smirk. “Are you gonna help me out in here?” Fitz asked while pulling his pants back up.  
Jake stuffed himself back in his pants as well. “No. I lied about that. I just wanted to fuck.” He turned from Fitz and began to walk out of the room.  
“Wait,” Fitz called.  
“I’m not helping. I’ve spent enough time on my knees today,” Jake said, never turning back around or slowing down.   
“No, not that,” Fitz said. Jake stopped and turned his head back toward him. “Are we ever gonna… do that, again?”  
Jake smirked at the elder. He shrugged, turned, and walked out of the room.


End file.
